


New Memories/此时贯彼时

by NaruseRyo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: “下雪了。”Bucky低声道，他知道Steve在他身后。“没错。”Steve可有可无地答道。他走到对方身边，停下脚步，两人的肩部浅浅相贴。“下得挺大的。”Bucky嗯了一声，沉默下来。Steve用余光偷偷注视着Bucky，在漫天飞雪中，他们就这样并肩而立了，站了好一会儿。





	New Memories/此时贯彼时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031543) by [BlackStar3991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar3991/pseuds/BlackStar3991). 



> 作者言：没有按照内战的剧情来走。背景设定是： Bucky回到身边后，Steve带他去了一个偏僻的地方，在那里，他们等待所有事情尘埃落定。但是一场雪带回了两人不好的记忆，于是，他们得做点什么来摆脱这个阴影。
> 
> 这篇stucky文费了我一番功夫，在写文过程中稍微改了一下情节，与原先的构思不同，但是我希望它没有烂尾XD！ 希望能有评论呀。
> 
> （PS：这篇文是汤不热上圣诞节12天挑战赛的活动作品， 关键词是“打雪仗”。）  
> -  
> 译者言：算是半AU设定文，短篇温馨一发完。可能有翻译不足的地方，还请体谅qwq

-

-

清晨，Steve走出房间，裹紧了他的白色大衣。现在这个时节，在这个偏远之地，呆在小屋里，为即将到来的凛冬准备更加充足的物资是个明智之举，然而事实是，他们依旧冷的要死。

他从Bucky紧闭的屋门前走过，木地板吱呀作响，他放轻了脚步，以免打扰对方的睡眠。 到这里一周之后，Bucky才终于摆脱了梦魇，能够放下心整夜安睡。他本不想惊动对方，但是直到走到客厅，他看到了大敞的后门——

好吧，无用的担心。

“该死……”Steve低声道。

喉咙像是被什么东西哽住，他看到Bucky站在屋外，一身黑色羊毛衫，暗色的身影与昨夜落下的白雪形成鲜明的对比。Steve叹了一声，走向对方，脚步声被厚厚的积雪掩盖，就像是在潜行。他本想弄出点声音让Bucky注意到他，但是稍加思考，他便把这个想法抛之脑后。毕竟在“冬日战士”的世界里，没有人能够潜行成功。

哦，“冬日战士”，他讨厌这个代号。

“下雪了。”Bucky低声道，他知道Steve在他身后。

“没错。”Steve可有可无地答道。他走到对方身边，停下脚步，两人的肩部浅浅相贴。“下得挺大的。”

Bucky嗯了一声，沉默下来。

Steve用余光偷偷注视着Bucky，在漫天飞雪中，他们就这样并肩而立了，站了好一会儿。一阵风把散落的一缕长发刮到Bucky脸上，Steve不得不克制自己伸手帮忙把头发理回去的冲动，于是分心的结果就是他的偷瞄变得更加明显。

“我睡得很好，Steve。”他微微甩了一下头，把头发从脸上拨开，温柔地瞪了Steve一眼，又往前走了几步。“我就比你早出来了一小会儿。”

Bucky的不耐烦让Steve有点想笑，他点点头，稍微放下了心。对方叹了一声，嘴唇张张合合几次，似是想要说点什么，但是最终还是闭口不言。

好吧，既然Bucky不想说点什么，那么Steve决定说点什么。

“我挺讨厌下雪的。”Bucky在他身边僵住，他看在眼里。“当然，我从前并不讨厌雪，哪怕是在二战期间最艰苦的时候。但是在……在我失去你之后……我他妈的就再也受不了它了。”

他顿了一下，补充道，“被它冻了几十年，什么忙也帮不上。”

在听到最后一句话时Bucky低下了头，然后回了一声生硬的笑，他沉默的时间有点久，久到Steve担心这场谈心都无疾而终了，但是他还是颇有耐心地陪在Bucky身边，过了好久，他才看到他的挚友露出有点踌躇的表情，说了些什么，声音低得近乎耳语：

“你知道吗，Steve，我曾经挺害怕雪的。”

Steve转身望向Bucky，苦闷愁郁在眼中一闪而过，但是他没有出声。Bucky顿了一下，清了清嗓子，“我是说，在我们还是孩子的时候，即使知道它不太可能让你一病不起，但是因为担心你那病弱的小身板，我对它还挺爱恨交织的……然而战争之后，我……成为冬兵那段时间，好吧，这么说吧，我挺担心这么大的雪会让我失控。”

“所以你现在感觉还好吗？”Steve轻声问道，贴近了Bucky。

Bucky像是认认真真地思索这个问题，片刻，他点了点头，露出了一个苦涩的微笑：“事实上还行。我的意思是，我们现在仍然还是逃犯，随遇而安罢了。”他复杂的表情几乎让Steve的心一颤，“我所有的担心与恐惧——”他抬起手轻轻点了点太阳穴附近，“都在这里，但是我不想把所有不好的记忆都呈现在脸上。”

“我不想这么做。”他重复道。

抬头望向云层重叠的天空，和白雪覆盖的田野是同种颜色，Bucky没有注意到Steve退后了几步，他咬了咬唇，转头，似乎是下定了决心道：“但是，Stevie，因为你，我现在才……”

他的话没有说完，因为Steve朝他丢了一个雪球，他被扑面而来的雪塞了满口。

“你在做什么？！你这个混球！”Bucky有些惊异，甩掉了脸上的雪。

“你说的对，Buck。”Steve笑道，“我们对雪的回忆确实很糟糕，这是无可奈何的事。”他又朝Bucky扔了一个雪球，对方及时闪身躲过，但还是被砸到了肩膀。“但是我们可以创造点更加美好的回忆。”

“你个小混蛋！”Bucky俯下身，用左手抓了一捧雪，团成一团，朝Steve扔去。

\--

不出片刻，他们的足迹印满了整个后院的地面，Steve听到了Bucky愉快的笑，他敢保证，那比任何一首歌都要动听。 突然，Bucky停下了躲闪的脚步，也没有回击，而是朝Steve冲过来。

略微宽大的毛衣、在空中飘扬的长发，还有那习惯性的潜行步调，像极了一只朝猎物气势汹汹扑过来的大猫。这样的Bucky完全吸走了Steve所有的注意力，连雪仗都忘得一干二净，唯一能做的事就是看着对方越来越近。

等他回过神来已经太迟了，Bucky拽着他的大衣，扒开衬衫领口，把一捧雪倒进了他的衣服里。

“不不不不——！！”他惊叫了一声，雪的寒意把他从出神的状态里拉了回来。

他转身想要推开Bucky，但是对方用胳膊搂住了他的脖子，把他锁在了一个怀抱里。被Bucky紧紧抱着，Steve也没有真的打算推开对方，半打半闹的结果是不小心被他的脚绊倒，两人一起摔倒在地。Steve摔在Bucky身上，几乎是瞬时，他一手撑地，抱着Bucky换了个位置。

现在换Bucky趴在他身上了，毕竟这是雪地，他穿着温暖的防水夹克，而Buck只有一件毛衣。

两人对视一眼，哈哈大笑。

“谢了，Steve。”

“谢什么？我就是想弄乱你的头发。”他玩笑道，搂着Bucky的腰让对方贴得更紧一点，“我知道我帮不了你什么，但是……”

Bucky伸手抓了点雪，拍在身下人的脸上。没有给对方抗议的时间，他开口道：“帮不了什么……”他咕哝着，“你是蠢货吗！你帮了我很多，你一次又一次地救我，就像我之前说的，因为你，所以我才活着。即使在这这冰天雪地里，有你在身边，我才觉得安全。总有一天我也会死，但是在那之前，我陪着你直到时间尽头。”

Bucky认真的样子让Steve有些说不出话，他能感受到Bucky的右手攀上了他的脖颈，热度仿佛能灼伤他的皮肤，更别提他还搂着Bucky的腰，现在两人超乎寻常的亲密姿态让他有点头晕，但是他还是尽力寻回了自己的声音。

“Buck？”他的声音有些喑哑，深深地凝视Bucky的双眼，“关于创造新回忆的事……”他的目光不受控制地移向巴基的唇，“介意我换种方式吗？”

Bucky给了他一个浅浅的微笑，不置可否。

因为即将要做的事而感到紧张，这似乎有点傻。Steve伸手轻抚Bucky的脸，用柔和的力道引他低下头来，得到的是Bucky主动而热切的亲吻，他们像是要融化在这个吻里。Bucky低声的喘息让Steve加重了环绕在对方腰间的力道，迫使两个人的身体贴得更紧。

Bucky轻咬了Steve一口，又讨好般舔了舔他的唇，Steve简直能感受对方的气息扑散在自己皮肤上的温度。Bucky低下头去咬了咬Steve的颈侧，然后吻到了他的耳后，低声道：

“天啊，我当年就想这么做。”

现在可不是说话的好时机，Steve只能用笑声表示赞同。

他伸手抚摸Bucky的长发，重新把他卷入一个更加投入的吻中。Steve闭上眼睛，他能感受到Bucky那只完好的手在他身上缓慢向下移动，然后伸进他的外套抚摸他的腹部与前胸。裤子似乎有点紧，他把手伸进Bucky的裤子里，揉捏对方的臀部。Bucky呻吟出声，更加用力地贴近了Steve，衣料的摩擦声与两人的喘息逐渐消散在空气中。

“操。”Bucky呼了口气，前额抵在Steve胸前，“我们最好还是别在雪地里做。”

他站起身，Steve没及时拉住他，怀里一空，这让Steve不免有些失落。但是紧接着，Bucky用金属手臂把他从雪地上拉起，还没等他站稳，又重新吻了上去。

然后，两人纠缠得难舍难分，跌跌撞撞地朝屋内走去。

 

END


End file.
